You've Got A Friend
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Enji Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo bond over their shared love of the subject of science. UA High School Parent Teacher Meeting Fire Hot Milf Dilf Humor Fiery Passion Desk Breeding Female Orgasm Cum Position Doggy Missionary Semen Pulsing Deep Big Cock Dick Emotional Fluff Ending Friends With Benefits Love Sweet Married


Scene opens in the hallways of UA. Mitsuki Bakugo is sitting in a chair outside of room 1-A. She is happily reading a book as she waits for the door to slide open for her Parent-Teacher conference appointment. Steps are heard further down the hallway. She pauses from her book, taking a look toward the distant sound and shadow coming toward her. The shadow glows as the steps get louder, turning into a ball of fire, then morphing into a man wearing a white dress shirt and khaki slacks. She looks back down at her book as he sits down in the chair next to her.

"Evening," he says, breaking the silence.

"Evening," she curtly replies.

"...you come here often?"

"Every quarter."

"Ahh..." Mitsuki goes back to her book, allowing the silence to pick back up, the crackle of his fire beard the only sound left.

"Name's Enji. Enji Todoroki. But my hero name is En-"

"I know who you are," she replies, placing a bookmark in her novel and setting it beside her. "I'm Mitsuki Bakugo. Your son is friends with mine."

"I see. Your son's name?"

"Katsuki. He's the mentally dense bully of the class."

"You sound almost proud of that."

"Well, at least he excels in something in school," she sarcastically replies. "Science was always my forte growing up. Chemistry, biology, genetics-"

"Really?" he asks, his voice now upturned.

"And you?"

"Same," he happily replies. "What was your favorite part?"

"Ooh, I remember one time we got to dissect a frog, and many of the boys were grossed out. One almost passed out and had to leave for the rest of the day. Such great times. What about you? Any project that has been burned into your memory?"

"Hmm...it's hard to decide on one particular memory. I suppose I should show you."

"Show me?" she questions. Endeavor stands up and begins walking down the hallway, ignoring her need for clarification. "W-wait up for me!"

Mitsuki leaves her book and purse behind as she quickly walks to catch up to Endeavor. When she does, he is stopped in front of a generic looking classroom door. He turns to glance at her, but just as quickly turning back to watch his hand grab the door and slide it open. They both step into the shadowy room as Endeavor flips on the light switch.

"Here it is," he sighs. "This is the room where I spent most of my free time as a student."

"Looks pretty typical," she says. "Never had many friends, did you?"

"No," his voice lowering back, except Toshi.

"Toshi? Who's that?"

"...no one. Reminiscing is a waste of time. Can't go back. Can't be young again."

"Oh," she replies. "You poor man."

"I don't need pity," he sighs. "It doesn't help with the loneliness." Mitsuki looks off in the distance trying to find words to comfort the emotionally broken man beside her.

"I read about what happened to your wife...I'm sorry..." Endeavor doesn't reply, merely sitting in one of the desks and looking out the window. Mitsuki walks over behind him. "Has anyone ever stepped up to replace her?"

"My daughter Fuyumi does the housework, shopping and the like. I suppose my other children help out as well."

"I was thinking more of the...physical...needs..." Mitsuki clarifies, putting her arm around his head.

"...most would say I'm not their type..."

Mitsuki tilts Endeavor's chin up and moves her head in close.

"...what do they know." Mitsuki leans in and kisses Endeavor, who accepts and reciprocates, adding tongue and grabbing hold of and massaging her ass.

"Show me what it's like," Mitsuki breathes, slowly unbuttoning Endeavor's shirt. "I want to experience the passion you have..."

Now fully topless, Endeavor stands up and goes back in for a second, long passionate kiss, this time kissing her neck, removing her sweater and working his way down her chest. He slips off the straps of her camisole, pulling it down below her bra. He fondles her undergarment, breathing on her skin and letting the flames of his beard give her chest a slight warmth.

"Ahh, mmm," Mitsuki smiles, "I appreciate the gesture, but I said show me your passion..."

Endeavor stop and looks at Mitsuki, who cracks a smile. They share a look, and Endeavor stands up straight. She saunters over to the front desk, lifting her skirt up around her waist with every step. Endeavor happily snarls at the sight of Mitsuki's rear end, neatly packaged in her pink silk panties.

"Come and get it, boy," Mitsuki slyly goads, letting her fingers glide over her panties and slowly sliding them down to her knees.

Like an angered bull charging a red flag, Endeavor quickly walks to her, undoing his belt and pants in the process. He tugs on the waistband of his underwear, forcefully pulling it down around his thighs. His semi-flaccid dick bounces up and down, hardening more with every pulse of blood rushing through it. He grabs her ass cheeks, spreading them open with his thumbs, watching as her juices seep out and down her leg. Endeavor lines his head up with her moist opening, letting the pre-cum coat her folds. He pushes gently, adding a slight hip thrust after a pause. Mitsuki gasps with every inch, feeling it pulse alongside her own heartbeat. As Endeavor nears the end of his shaft, Mitsuki feels the warm flesh of his sack brush against her clit. She lets out a long, steady breath, feeling her first orgasm coming on. Endeavor continues his small thrusts, increasing depth with ever hip movement. Her breathing gets heavier, as her mind slips into utter pleasure. Endeavor feels her pussy contract around him, so he pauses, so as to not ejaculate himself. They continue this dance multiple times more, until Mitsuki pipes up.

"W-wait," she breathes, "how come you don't want to cum?"

"We aren't in my preferred position," he bellows.

"Well, put me how you want me," she replies. "I wanna see how long you can last."

Endeavor immediately pulls his whole, erect length out, giving Mitsuki another quick orgasm.

"Lay on your back and remove your clothes," Endeavor commands. "I want you to be as nature intended."

Mitsuki picks herself upright, pulls off her clothes and drops them in an unkempt pile next to her. Endeavor, approving of her action, pulls his pants down and tosses them in a pile next to him. Mitsuki jumps up onto the desk, laying on her back and lifting her legs. Endeavor nods and walks toward her, grabbing her legs and climbing the desk, mounting her body. He lets his wet, thick member plop onto Mitsuki's drench opening, slightly thrusting his hips to let it slide up and down on top.

"Mmm...I'm ready," Mitsuki breathes, knowing full well the outcome of her verbal cue.

Endeavor pulls his hips back, so as to line up his tip with her hole. He slowly pushes in, feeling her tense up with pleasure from being filled once more. But her eyes widen as she notices a different feeling this time. His manhood is deeper, reaching an area that only her toys have ventured.

"It's...you...you're...inside...!"

Endeavor begins his thrusts at a medium pace, using the full length of his shaft. His girth fills Mitsuki up, her juices letting him slide in and out with ease. As his tip pushes into her womb, his balls pat her ass cheeks, in a form of consoling. His arms are wrapped around her neck, as her arms attempt to hold his warm body pressed against her legs. He continues to thrust, slightly increasing his speed and power with each cycle. Endeavor holds Mitsuki even closer, feeling his end draw close.

"Tell me...say it..." Endeavor's low voice grunts, respectfully waiting for her reply.

"Enji..." she begins, "...breed with me...give me your seed! Let's make a beautiful child together!" Endeavor slows his speed down but ups his power, feeling the pleasure build up around his glans. His hips slap against hers, his balls tighten up and the pulsing of his shaft begins. He loudly groans as the first shot of cum is expelled from his tip, landing deep inside Mitsuki's womb. She, feeling the first wave of warm liquid pool inside her, begins to cum again. The second wave shoots out next, and she pulls him as tight as she can, and he holds her tighter as well. With every wave and shot of cum, their bodies are pulled tighter and tighter together, until they form a ball of sweat and flesh, writhing in pleasure. Upon catching his breath, Endeavor pulls his now semi-flaccid dick out from her, letting the white liquid flow from her still-pulsating pussy. He dismounts her, allowing her to catch her breath fully as well.

"Hey, uh...was...was it good for you?" Endeavor timidly asks, as he puts on his clothes.

"Let me put it this way..." Mitsuki replies, "I may be on birth control, but I feel that we've created something beautiful."

"P-please..." he stumbles, "I...I don't normally do this...in fact, I've never done this...so...so don't push me...I'm...i'm an emotional wreck right now..."

"Oh, Enji..." Mitsuki says, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We both may be married, but we can still be friends."

Endeavor zips up his pants, walks to the door, but doesn't turn around.

"I suppose that's really what I need right now...a friend..."

He slides the door behind him and walks away, leaving Mitsuki by herself in the room.

"If that's what you want," she smiles, "then that's what you got...you've got a friend."

-THE END-


End file.
